As an electronic communication technology is greatly advanced, it has become a new trend that an ordinary user seems to share his own created or edited motion image or other information with other users through a network as compared to a conventional trend in which the users just passively receive multimedia contents from others. However, the above method (namely, a conventional multimedia content method in which only one content is displayed on one display for playing back the same) has a problem for substantially satisfying the various demands and expression desires of the users.
In order to overcome the above problems, additional information is further added to one display except a main content with the help of an improved content making technology. In other words, making contents were needed based on a multimedia display (the multimedia display represents a method that one display is formed by using multi-divided displays which are driven independently from one another).
In the above player system for making multi-divided displays, first, the multi-divided displays, which were previously divided in a server system, are edited as one data (content), and are stored in one file. The stored file is transmitted to multiple user terminals, respectively. Second, the server system receives the multiple data (contents) before they are transmitted, and the data are combined through a real-time encoding work by using a hardware or software method and are transmitted to the users. Third, the multiple data (contents) are transmitted to the user terminals through a network, and an exclusive program (player) is installed in the user terminals for decoding the data by using a hardware or software method. In the above methods, multi-divided displays can be even concurrently implemented on the user terminals.
However, the above conventional methods have the following problems. Namely, a content supply service provider (server operation service provider, player manufacture and content supply service provider or something) makes multi-divided display contents in its exclusive way and provides the same in only one way. So, it is not able to provide any functions for allowing a user to directly making multi-divided displays or to set the contents of multi-divided displays for certain purposes.
In addition, conventional hardware equipment (for example, encoder/decoder or something) is too expensive, and a lot of workers are needed. So, with the above methods, it is impossible to satisfy various creative different demands from users.